guardians_of_the_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
1969 January 10, 1969: Yondu Udonta is born. 1973 February 10, 1973: Drax is born. 1975 June 10, 1975: Gamora is born. 1976 July 10, 1976: Rocket is born. 1980 October 27, 1980: Star-Lord is born. 1985 Jully 10, 1985: Nebula is born. 1988 November 10, 1988: * Meredth Quill dies. * Yondu abducts Star-Lord. 2014 July 2: * Rocket Raccoon chases Baldo through the hub space port on Paramatar. Baldo escapes into a forest but is ambushed by Groot. The duo apprehend him.2240 * They take Baldo downtown and hand him over to D'Xtar. Rocket is outraged when D'Xtar only pays them 400 credits despite the fact that the bounty on Baldo was 900. Sick of being cheated, the pair think their luck is changing when a woman leads them into a bar promising them free drinks. Unfortunately, they discover that it is a trap and that a bounty has been placed on Rocket when they are ambushed by bounty hunters. Rocket produces his Laser Cannon, causing huge damage to the bar and confusion among the bounty hunters * Suddenly, Groot grabs Rocket. Rocket is shocked and hurt by his friend's betrayal. When some bounty hunters surround them, Rocket shoots off the end of Groot's finger to escape from his grip. Rocket is chased through the streets by both Groot and the bounty hunters. He escapes into a building by tapping the wires of a lock. He runs into a bounty hunter who is sick of Rocket collecting bounties he feels he deserves, and prepares to kill him.40 * Groot then crashes through the wall. Rocket informs him that the bounty hunter put the bounty on him to thin out the competition. Groot threatens the bounty hunter, who cancels the bounty on Rocket. Groot then reveals that betraying Rocket was an act so that Rocket would attack him and make him angry, as he is a better fighter in that state. Rocket is thankful and the two leave. July 31: * The Nova Empire and the Kree Empire sign a peace treaty, stopping the ongoing war between the two. Ronan the Accuser refuses to submit to the treaty and becomes a terrorist, repeatedly terrorizing Xandarian space. August 1: * The Ravagers are hired by a Xandarian merchant called the Broker to recover the Orb from the planet Morag.42 * Battle of Morag: In an attempt to separate from the Ravagers, Star-Lord travels to Morag alone and recovers the Orb, but is attacked by Korath the Pursuer and his Sakaaran mercenaries. They chase Quill off-planet. Quill then makes contact with Yondu Udonta and informs him of his separation. Yondu then orders a bounty on Quill's head.4243 * Ronan murders a Xandarian Nova Corps operative that had been sent by Irani Rael to negotiate a ceasefire.4243 * Korath informs Ronan the Accuser of Quill's taking of the Orb, and sends Gamora to retrieve it, not realizing that she is actually working for the Collector. August 2: * Attack on Peter Quill: Star-Lord travels to Xandar and attempts to give the Orb to the Broker, but upon learning that Ronan the Accuser seeks it for himself, the Broker cancels the deal. Gamora attacks Quill and makes off with the Orb. Two criminals, Rocket Raccoon and Groot, attempt to capture Quill to collect Yondu Udonta's bounty, and they, Quill, and Gamora are all apprehended by the Nova Corps and imprisoned on the Kyln. * Gamora is nearly killed by vengeful inmates led by Drax the Destroyer, whose wife and daughter were murdered by Ronan, but is saved by Quill. Upon learning that the Collector is willing to pay a substantial amount for the Orb, Quill, Rocket, and Groot agree to help Gamora escape the Kyln in exchange for splitting the payment between the four of them. August 3: * Yondu Udonta and the Ravagers visit the Broker, who reveals to them the nature of the Orb. * Ronan the Accuser is summoned by Thanos to discuss Gamora's desertion. Ronan kills the Other and berates Thanos for not taking the situation seriously. Thanos ignores Ronan's insults and threatens to destroy him if he does not bring him the Orb.Nebula replaces Gamora as Ronan's assistant in the crusade. * Escape from the Kyln: Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot stage a mass breakout on the Kyln. Assisted by Drax the Destroyer, they shut down the prison's power, triggering emergency containment procedures, and then hijack the prison's watchtower, where they shut down the artificial gravity and pilot the watchtower to the prison's hanger bay via hacked security drones. They reclaim the Orb and escape in Quill's ship, the Milano, but Quill remains behind to recover his walkman headset. He manages to regroup with the others, and they flee from the system. * Ronan and Nebula invade the Kyln but find that Gamora has already fled. Before leaving, Ronan orders for the prison to be "cleansed".4243 * The Milano arrives at Knowhere, where Gamora schedules a meeting with the Collector. While waiting, the group spend time in the Boot of Jemiah, where Drax, Rocket, and Groot bet on Orloni fights. Star-Lord makes advances towards Gamora, who violently rejects him. Drax and Rocket, both drunk, get into a fight, after which Drax storms off and the rest of the group are summoned by the Collector. * Skirmish on Knowhere: They give the Orb to him and he opens it, revealing the Infinity Stone inside. After explaining the stone's origins, the Collector prepares to give the group their payment. His slave, Carina, grabs the stone in order to free herself from slavery, but the power overwhelms and kills her. A massive explosion destroys the Collector's Museum, and Gamora reseals the stone into the Orb. Ronan, Nebula, and their Sakaaran allies are summoned to Knowhere by a vengeful Drax, who is subdued in battle with Ronan. Nebula pursues Gamora into space, leaving her stranded and nearly killing her. While Ronan and his minions make off with the Orb, and Star-Lord contacts the Ravagers to pick up him and Gamora, giving her his helmet to survive.4243 * After leaving Knowhere, Ronan contacts Thanos and betrays him, deciding to keep the Infinity Stone for himself, grafting it into his hammer. Nebula chooses to remain with Ronan out of spite for Thanos.4243 * On Knowhere, Groot convinces Rocket to rescue Star-Lord and Gamora.4243 * On the Eclector, Star-Lord and Gamora negotiate a truce with the Ravagers, agreeing to give the Orb to them if they help them stop Ronan from using it to destroy Xandar. Rocket, Groot, and Drax suddenly arrive and threaten to destroy the mothership with a Hadron Enforcer, but Star-Lord is able to stop him. Star-Lord's group and the Ravagers formulate a plan to hijack Ronan's ship, the Dark Aster, and kill him. August 4: * Star-Lord contacts Nova Corps officer Rhomann Dey and warns him of Ronan the Accuser's attack. Dey forwards the news to Nova-Prime Irani Rael, who prepares Xandar's defenses. * Battle of Xandar: The Dark Aster arrives at Xandar, and the entire Nova Corps fleet is sent in to intercept it. A Ravager fleet led by Yondu Udonta arrives, distracting the Aster. The Milano, carrying Star-Lord, Gamora, Groot, and Drax the Destroyer, slips through the chaos and infiltrates the Aster. Rocket Raccoon, piloting the Warbird, aids the Nova Corps and Ravagers in dealing with the Sakaarans. The Nova Corps fleet sets up a force shield to keep the Aster from landing. All Sakaaran ground and air forces are subdued, but Ronan, using the Infinity Stone inside the Orb, decimates the entire Nova Corps fleet, including Denarian Garthan Saal. Onboard the Dark Aster, Gamora duels Nebula, who escapes on a hijacked M-ship. Drax kills Korath the Pursuer and Groot slays the rest of the Sakaaran soldiers, and the group then converge on Ronan, who defeats them with ease. Rocket pilots the Warbird through the Aster and into Ronan, incapacitating him and damaging the vessel and causing it to crash into Xandar. Groot shields his comrades in a cocoon of branches to protect them from the crash, and is pulverized in the impact. * Ronan emerges from the wreckage unscathed and prepares to destroy Xandar with the Infinity Stone, but Star-Lord distracts him, allowing Rocket and Drax to destroy his hammer with the Hadron Enforcer, freeing the stone. Star-Lord catches the stone and, with Gamora, Rocket, and Drax sharing its burden, uses it to destroy Ronan. Gamora then seals the stone in a new makeshift container, and instead of giving it to the Ravagers, Star-Lord gives them a decoy. The stone is then taken by the Nova Corps and contained. * Star-Lord's group receive medical attention. * On Knowhere, a downtrodden Collector is licked by the dog Cosmo and mocked by one of his old collections, Howard the Duck. August 8: * While talking with Irani Rael, Star-Lord's alien ancestry is revealed. * Star-Lord's group, now calling themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy, are exalted for their heroics and their criminal records are expunged. Departing in a repaired Milano, the group depart Xandar in search of adventure. They bring a sapling cut of Groot with them, which begins to regenerate. August 20: * Baby Groot is dancing to music in the Milano while Drax cleans his knives in the background and looks over to see what he's and then continues to clean his knives. October 2014: 17th * Battle on Sovereign. * Skirmish with the Sovereign. * Peter Quill discovers Ego is his father. 18th * Attack on Berhert. 19th * Escape from the Eclector. * Yondu Udonta, Nebula and Mantis join the Guardians of the Galaxy. * Battle on Ego's Planet. 25th * Adam Warlock is created.